Turning the Clock
by BornWithDragonWings
Summary: Just something that I believe should have happened during Harry's sixth year. Harry, Ron and Hermione just want a break. But when three teenage marauders time travel to the present...well, things don't always go as planned. HarryxGinny RonxHermione and implied JamesxLily


**A few things that you should know before we begin. I have changed a few things at Hogwarts. For one, Lupin is still the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Also, Sirius is alive and his name has been cleared. There may be a few more changes here and there, but we will cross that bridge when we get to it.**

* * *

><p>It all started with a spell…<p>

**Normal POV**

It was the first day of first term. All students were gathering for breakfast in the great hall and preparing for Dumbledore's usual beginning of the year speech. The Headmaster scanned the faces of his chattering pupils in search of his favorite sixth-years. He furrowed his eyebrows ever-so-slightly in confusion when he did not see them. McGonagall, also noticing this, leans over to speak softly to him.

"Don't tell me that they have already gotten themselves into trouble."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Now, now, Minerva. Let's not jump to conclusions. Perhaps they are simply late or catching up on sleep. We occasionally have students skip breakfast to prepare for classes."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Preparing for classes? Miss Granger perhaps, but Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

"You never know. They could have had a change of heart over the summer." But even he had doubts. However, no need to dwell on things that cannot be helped. It was time for his speech.

Dumbledore stood and walked towards the podium. The students quickly went silent, staring up at him expectantly. "Good morning, students." He began. "I am pleased to see all of you, new pupils and old. Now, before we begin, there are a few things that I would like to remind you of. The Dark Forest is forbidden. Period. The End. Also, to those of you usually involved in the numerous pranks and schemes that we get over the years, I look forward to seeing what you have planned this term." He smiled when hearing McGonagall huff in frustration behind him. "Let's hope that we don't have any more of the…eh…_incidents _that seem to happen annually." Everyone knew what he spoke of. News of the stone, the chamber, and everything else had traveled far. "Well, that's all. Enjoy your meal and I hope that you all have a lovely time at Hogwarts!"

He sat back down and went on with eating his food, ignoring the annoyed look his Vice-Headmistress **(A/N What do you call it?) **was sending him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room<strong>

**Harry's POV**

"I cannot believe we are missing Dumbledore's speech because of this." Ron groaned.

"You don't have to be here." Hermione countered, not looking up from the book.

"If it involves Harry, it involves me." He huffed in annoyance. "You do realize that every word is a load of mumbo-jumbo."

I groaned internally while watching them bicker. This was not how I had wanted to begin my sixth year at Hogwarts. "Can you two just let it go? We should get this over with if we want breakfast."

"This is more important than breakfast." Hermione told me. "This year is very important, since what happens now will determine what classes we can take next year. And if we are going to focus on our studies, we must keep _you_" She gave me a pointed look, "out of trouble."

"How do you know this will even work?" I asked.

"I don't, but it's worth a try."

Ron sighed. "What exactly is it?"

She grinned, finding the page that she had been looking for. "A safety spell. It probably won't work, but we must try if there is even a small chance. Don't you agree?" She didn't wait for his answer. Instead, she stood and pulled out her wand, looking at me. "Ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>In the Great Hall<strong>

**Normal POV**

It was oddly peaceful. They were already halfway through their breakfast and nothing odd had happened yet. No teachers shouting about trolls, no dementors searching for criminals, no Harry Potter whispering to his friends about his latest hunch, not even and announcement of a deadly tournament that was going to be held on their grounds. Most of the students were finding that this was-though peaceful-highly unusual.

Then, out of nowhere, there was a burst of light from the head of the room, just in front of the headmaster. A yell was heard, and then some confused laughter, before the light dimmed. In its place were three boys. One had light, strait brown hair that was cut just below the ears. His dark eyes scanned the room in awe. The boy next to him had shaggy dark hair just above his shoulders. Both boys looked at the third in confusion. He had messy black hair that seemed to spike all over the place and a pair of round glasses that suited him well. Brown eyes looked from face to face in the crowd, showing genuine curiosity. All of them seemed around the age of sixteen.

Dumbledore jumped up in shock. Though it had been years, he recognized his former students instantly. And the headmaster was not the only one. Two other teachers stood from their seats and looked at him in understanding. Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin.

The boys turned and looked at Dumbledore. The boy with the glasses smiled. "Professor! Still here?"

He gave McGonagall a pointed look and she nodded. She gestured to Lupin and the two walked up to the boys. "Please come with us." The transfiguration teacher ordered. The two professors headed out of the great hall, three confused teenagers trailing behind them.

Dumbledore smiled at his shocked students. "Well wasn't that a bit of a surprise? Everything will be explained in due time, but for now we must remain calm. There is nothing to worry about. Prefects, please lead the way back to your common rooms. You all have a free day, classes will begin tomorrow."

A few students cheered while others began whispering to each other. After everyone had filed out of the hall, Dumbledore turned to the professors. "For those of you who understand what has happened," He gave a pointed look to Snape, "I trust you will keep quiet. For those of you who don't, I will personally fill you in later on. Please return to your quarters."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Headmaster's Office<strong>

The boys sat quietly as McGonagall paced back and forth. The other professor stood silently by the door, not looking at them. Though he looked a bit familiar, they didn't put much thought into it.

McGonagall took a deep breath and stopped pacing. Instead, she gave the boys a pointed look. "I suspect you know how much trouble you are in, and that I know who you are. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter."


End file.
